Misty Tells Rei, Kilala, Simba, Flower, Jeanette, and the Lost Animal Kids About That Kaa Gets Kidnapped By The Animal Villains
Meanwhile, Rei, Kilala, Simba, Flower, Jeanette, Tippe, Timon, Pumbaa, Mungo, Lumpy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Kaa, Roo, Minerva, Flora, Snails, Button Mash, Rumble, Cera, Kip, Willy, Abigail, and Misty are returning home, while licking their ice cream cones. Rei had raspberry sherbet ice cream. Kilala had mocha almond fudge. Simba had espresso. Flower had blue raspberry. Jeanette had cherry nirvana. Tippe had lemon sherbet. Timon had pistachio. Pumbaa had double chocolate. Mungo had panda paws. Lumpy had bubblegum. Apple Bloom also had raspberry sherbet. Sweetie Belle had lime sherbet. Scootaloo had orange sherbet. Kaa also had lime sherbet. Roo had cotton candy. Minerva had wild strawberry. Flora had chocolate topped with M&M's. Snails had cake batter. Button Mash had pumpkin pie. Rumble had peanut butter on top of chocolate. Cera had mocha. Kip had peach. Willy had black raspberry. Abigail had blue moon, and Misty had pink lemonade. "Hey, Misty." Rei said, "Tomorrow I'm gonna teach you how to fly!" "I love to fly!" Misty smiled. "And I'm gonna teach you how to glow in the dark." Mungo added, "That'll be fun!" Suddenly, Roo's alarm watch goes buzzing, as Roo gasped in surprised. "Dinner! Yikes! We're late!" Roo explained, "We better get back to the Agrabah Encampment, before the Sultan does!" "And let's fix Laura her favorite macaroni & cheese!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo added in unison. But they didn't noticed that Constantine, Haybot, Stiletto Mafiosa, Raggerty, and Dr. Von Goosewing are stalking behind them, they were hidden behind the tree. Meanwhile in the Agrabah Encampment kitchen, the gang were making Laura's famous macaroni & cheese. "The Ants In France, Stay Manley In My Pants." Apple Bloom added to herself. Cera uses her horn to get Laura's perfect mother of bowl china for putting macaroni & cheese in it. "Better?" Minerva asked to Misty, as Misty nodded agreement. Then the oven dings. "Voila! Laura's favorite macaroni & cheese is ready." Cera said. As Lumpy took out the pot, suddenly Apple Bloom gasped in shocked. "No, Lumpy! IT'S HOT!!" Apple Bloom begged. But it was to late, Lumpy started to scream, "OOOOWWW!!! MY TRUNK IS BURNING!!!!" He throw the pot outside while break the window. "I'll get it." Kaa explained, as he runs outside to get it. "Next time, you need your oven gloves." Rei chuckled. "Guys! I'm home!" Laura called. "I'd better go outside and see it does." Misty explained as she runs outside, suddenly, she noticed that Kaa's kidnaped! "Oh, no!" She gasped in fear. "Hey, guys, guess who's playing at the premiere tonight." Laura said. "Great!" Simba and Flower exclaimed. Laura smells the pot. "Mmm. Something's smells great!" She walks towards to pot and takes a peek, "Macaroni & Cheese? That's my favorite! Yummy!" "Guys! Come quick! It's the emergency!" A voice panicked, it was Misty who was calling them for help. "Guys? Rei? Kilala?" Laura asked, but no sign of them. Outside, the others were stand the front of Misty. "What's wrong, Misty?" Kilala. "Someone left this note. Look!" Misty said, while she hold the letter, handing it to Rei. "Kaa was kidnapped!" Jeanette gasped. "Where's Kaa?" "It's those five again! They have captured poor Kaa! It was awful!" Misty explained. "Who did it to Kaa?" Rei asked. "Was it... Professor Ratigan?" Flower asked. "No." Misty added. "No-No-Nanette?" Simba asked. "The Hunchback?" Lumpy asked. "No! Worse than..." Misty explains as she took out the wanted poster of Constantine, Haybot, Stiletto, Raggerty, and Goosewing in it with writtings says 'WANTED: THE ANIMAL VILLAINS: DEAD OR ALIVE'. "Them!!" She cried. Apple Bloom gasped in fear, "The Animal Villains captured Kaa!" "We've gotta save him!" Misty said. Meanwhile back at the kitchen, Laura was holding a pot of macaroni & cheese. "Guys, quick fooling around." She called, "We've got a premiere to get to!" "We're leving right now." Apple Bloom said. "Yeah-- See you there!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo added in unison. "Gee, Kaa sounds like he's getting cold." Laura said to herself as she eats macaroni & cheese. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Stories